You Are Mine (Yandere Levi x Reader)
by Ria-Sora27
Summary: You're a very beautiful maiden and he's so obsessed with you. He will do anything to get you, to be his own no matter what happens. And now that you've awoken his inner demons, there's nothing you could do to stop him.. Warning: LEMONS. Contains Sexual Scenes only meant for Mature Audience. You've been warned. Don't like it, don't read it. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin
1. Chapter 1: His Dark Desires

You, (Last Name) (First Name), are a newly recruited cadet from the Survey Corps. You are very skilled and talented just like your best friend Mikasa Ackerman. But you are not just known for your strength and talent, you are also very well known for your beauty. A lot of the soldiers in the Survey Corps are in love with you but you don't really care. The reason is you just don't feel it but one certain person is different from the others and that's Corporal Levi.

Every time you are in training his eyes are always lock-on to you, his dark gaze makes shivers run down your spine. You can feel that even if you are not looking at him. You don't know the reason why he is always looking at you and ONLY you. Sometimes it makes you think that he likes you or even in love with you like the others but no, he's the "Humanity's Strongest Soldier", he can't just fall in love to a girl like you. You don't even know his preferences, so it's impossible.

_**Reader's POV**_

Today is another one of our training sessions and everyone is working hard, maybe because our first expedition as one of the Survey Corps is coming. So there, we're all doing our best. I was doing training with Mikasa when I suddenly felt again that same feeling. Corporal Levi is staring at me again. I don't know what he's problem or what he wants but this is making me uneasy. Mikasa has noticed this and asked me.

"_, are you feeling ok?" She asked, quite concerned.

"Um, no..Mikasa, he's doing it again; I don't know if I should continue training or just have a break? It just makes me uneasy." I said hugging myself to get a little comfort.

"It's that shorty again. I don't know what he wants but just ignore him, you better take a rest." She said as she offers me to leave. I stared back at him and our eyes met, he was looking straight at me and he gave me a smirk. I turned away as soon as he did that and I can feel myself heating up. "_What in the world happened to me? Why did I blush?"_

"Let's go Mikasa." I looked back at her and then we both leave the training grounds still having the thought of him.

_**Levi's POV**_

I don't know why but something about that girl makes me want to have her. She's so attractive unlike the others. Ever since the day Erwin recruited new members, I can't stop thinking about her. Everything about her is perfect. Her (e/c) eyes, those (h/c) locks, her innocent face, her flawless skin, her luscious lips, and her gorgeous body, everything. If this keeps up, I don't know if I could even stop my inner demons. I want her to be mine and mine alone.

I always watch her during their training session and God she never fails to attract me. Even today and for the first time, she stared back at me. That beautiful maiden stared back at me and I love it, I love it so much. Our eyes met, those beautiful gems of her are staring back at me and it's enough for me to melt into it. And now that this happened, I can't hold it back anymore, I want her now and I will do anything to get her.

_**Reader's POV**_

"Thank you very much Mikasa." I said while drinking a glass of water and the both of us are seated on my bed. She strokes my back to give me some comfort and I need it. I need to shake off that thought of him staring at me with those dark and cold eyes of his. It gives me shivers, I know there's something more to that and I don't want to know it. It's like he's obsessed with me. Call me crazy but that's what I'm feeling right now.

"_, don't fret over it. He's just a freak. I'm always here for you so don't worry." Mikasa just said the sweetest thing; she's such a best friend. I don't know what I'll do without her. I gave her a weak smile just to inform her that I'm feeling much better. A few moments later a knock was heard on my door. Mikasa insisted on opening it while I remained seated. She opened it revealing my other friend, Sasha Blouse. She has a serious look on her face. She told Mikasa that Commander Erwin wants me in his office, he said he wants to discuss something regarding about my performance earlier this afternoon. I don't know why but I must obey, I guess, even though I have a bad feeling about this. I stood up and make my way into the doorway. Mikasa was a bit worried when I passed her but I told her that I would be fine and gave her a tap on the shoulder. I turned to look at Sasha and gave her my thanks and finally leave the both of them.

* * *

I finally made it to Commander Erwin's office. At first, I'm hesitant to knock but soon have the courage to do so. As soon as I finished, I heard him called my name and I immediately opened the door. I stepped in to see the Commander seated on his chair while still busy rustling those papers in his hands. I closed the door behind me and he finally noticed that I'm already inside. He gave me a smile before he offers me to seat in front of his desk.

"So, your name is Cadet (Last name) (First name)." He asked then puts the papers down.

"Yes, sir," I quickly respond. After that he went to get us something to drink.

"Do you drink coffee or tea?" He asks.

"Tea, I don't drink coffee sir." I replied back. He gave out a small chuckle then finally brewed some tea leaves and waited for it.

"Please Cadet _, no need for formalities when you're in my office." After a few moments the tea is finally ready and he poured some of it into the two empty cups that is seated on the tray. He carries it into his table and gave me the other cup. I take a few sips and he does too. "You know, I've heard a lot about you from Levi." I stopped when he mentions the name _Levi._ "_He heard a lot about me from none other than Levi-heichou?" _I thought to myself as I blankly stare at my tea. _"What is he telling him?" _I was interrupted with my thoughts when I heard laughter from Commander Erwin. I looked at him with a confused face but he gave me a smile instead.

"No need to think about it too much, he just told me how amazing you are. Indeed, you are different from others, very skilled and talented, a perfect match for Levi." "_A perfect match? What does he mean by that?"_ I stared at the commander, shocked, I maybe quiet and still on the outside but I'm panicking on the inside.

"No..no, don't think it that way. What I mean is you are as strong as Levi. Your strength is equal to a whole battalion. That's what I mean about a perfect match." As soon as he said that, I took a huge sigh but I made it hidden so he won't notice. "So Cadet _, we've decided that you will be a part of the Special Ops Squad from now on. Would you want to join?"

"_What_?" I began to panic again with so much adrenaline rushing through my body. "Y-You mean, the _Levi Squad_? I asked with a harsh strained voice. My heart beats fast, my hands are shaking and I'm having cold sweats forming through my entire body. "_Why would they want me to join the Levi Squad? No, maybe HE wants me to join his squad. But why, why would he want me?"_ I began to form these thoughts forgetting that I'm still talking to the commander.

"Cadet, are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts when he suddenly asked me. I gave him a nod to assure him that I'm fine. He smiled at me and asked me again about the former question. "So are you joining? You would be a great help for them."

I pause for a moment and finally said it. "I will join sir if this will help the Survey Corps and the humanity." I answered, trying my best to stay calm and composed. I saw the commander let out a sigh and finally relieved.

"Very good then, I thought for a moment that you wouldn't agree to this but I'm glad that we're on the same terms."

"I'm just doing what I can do sir, for the sake of everyone."

"Ah, right. Well, that's all I needed to tell you. You are ordered to head straight to Levi's office after this, by the way. You can now go cadet." "H-His office, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, his office. He wanted to know you first before formally joining the group. Is there something bothering you?" He questions me with quiet a concern.

"N-No sir, nothing, nothing at all, I'll be going now. Thanks for everything." I salute in front of him and he gave me a nod in return. I turned my heel and headed for the door. As soon as I'm out, I let out a really huge sigh. I pause for a while to recollect what just happened. I'm really confused here. "_Why me? Why now?_ _I don't understand at all."_ I finally remembered what happened earlier this morning, the moment our eyes met and the moment he gave me that smirk. Could it be? No, I shouldn't think about that. There must be a good reason why I was chosen to be a part of the Special Ops Squad, yeah, a good reason and nothing at all. After a few moments of thinking, I finally decided to go there and meet him.

* * *

I'm finally standing in front of his office. The very man that is giving me this feeling and mixed emotions is behind this wooden door. I knocked three times and he asked for name and business. I replied back by giving my name and that he wanted me to meet him. He didn't answer but I heard footsteps heading through the door. He opened it and stares at me with those gray eyes of his. I felt that very same feeling again and I heated up.

"Come in." He orders and I quickly respond. As soon as we're both in, he closes the door and locked it. "_What?"_ I thought to myself. "Sit down." He said while making his way into his own chair. I did what I was told but I'm still nervous. I can't help it, my hands are shaking again. My heart felts like it's going to explode and I can't look straight at him.

"So your name is (Last name) (First name)." He asked, looking straight at me.

"Y-Yes." I answered, still not looking at him. He looked at me for a moment and finally stood from his chair and walk towards me when I'm still not looking back. When he's finally in front, he held my chin up to face him. He stared at me; his eyes are dark and cold almost hypnotizing. I can feel it, there's so much lust in those dark gray eyes of his.

"Face me when I'm talking to you, Cadet _." As soon as he said that, he pulled me out of the chair and pinned me down on top of his table. I was trapped by both of his arms, making little room for me to move. He stared at me fervently, my heart begins to pound. I don't know the reason why I suddenly thought that he's so freaking hot. He bends closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you." My breath hitches. I can't believe he said that, my hunch was right. I look at him, still shock from what he said. I can't take my eyes off of his. He pulled a bundle of my hair and kissed it. "You're very beautiful; I can't wait to explore every inch of your body." I blushed hard as he said that. He unbuckles my belts and let it cascades into the floor but took one to use it to tie my hands together above my head. "_What the heck is he doing?"_ I gave him a confusing look and he gave me a smirk, one that I don't really like. "I'm just making sure you won't get away. I'm here to enjoy you and soon you will too." "_What is he talking about?"_ I thought to myself. Leaning down, he kisses me. It was rough; I can feel his need for me, his desire for me. It was pure pleasure.

I can feel his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. While he does that, he starts unbuttoning my shirt and my pants and peeled them off of me. I want to stop him but I can't, one is because he's pinning me down with his weight and second is I can't think anymore, all these mix emotions is enough to make my mind go blank. As soon as he finished, he pulled away leaving me breathless. He stared at my expose body and his eyes are filled with so much lust. By now, I'm only wearing my undergarments. "Oh God, you're so beautiful, that flawless skin of yours is enough to turn me on." His voice is hoarse, his breathing is heavy. He began to kiss me across my jaw, behind my ear and down to my collarbone. He used his hand to massage my breast and used the other one to explore the insides of my thigh. I moaned with pleasure while he does that and I can feel him smiling against my skin.

"You're becoming wet, so responsive. I like it a lot." He said. His hands reached my back and unhooked my bra. After that, he pulled my underwear and yanks it down. He licked, kissed and sucked my private parts. I can feel his tongue circling around my clitoris. My legs stiffened and I gasped as soon as he did this.

"Keep still." He ordered me. I tried too, but God, how can I do that if he's doing all those mind-blowing things to me. I close my eyes, trying to keep my breathing under control. I soon climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath and into his mouth. He took it all in and smiled back at me.

"Delicious." He said as he wipes off what remains on his face and licked it. "You're so deliciously wet, I want you so badly." I blushed again. "_Why is he so seductive?" _He licked his lips then unbuckles his own belts and removes his shirt and pants. He carried me into his bed, still weak. He laid me down and has taken notice of my wrist which is already bruised and red because of the tightness of the belt. He holds onto it and looked at me.

"Does it hurt?" He said. I nod but didn't utter a single word. He took pity on me and unbuckles the belt that is restraining my hands. He kissed the both of it, hoping that it could ease the pain. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just don't want you to leave. I want you _. I want you since the first time I laid my eyes on you and I don't want anybody to take you away from me. You're mine now. Remember that, you're mine and I will implant that into your mind right now." He then moves between my legs, spreading it further apart. He positions the head of his growing erection in front of my opening and then thrust it in me. I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me. He leaned down to kiss me deeply, absorbing my cries, his arms both resting on either side of me. I reached out to hug him, pulling him down to me. I don't care what happens to me anymore. Maybe, this is what I'm really wishing for, even before, I just couldn't understand it back then but now I'm certain. I'm in love with this sexy and freaking hot sex god superior of mine.

He moves slowly at first but soon speed up. I moaned as he eases himself in and out of me, my hips move tentatively to meet his. I can feel him rubbing inside of me. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. I felt something building up deep inside me.

"H-Heichou!" I cried, pulling my head back and my mouth open as I groan. I held onto the sheets beneath me very tight. It was too much, it's so hot. I cried again as I take on this delicious agony. I can feel myself heating up and my skin burning hot.

"Levi." He said breathlessly. "I want you..to call me Levi." I looked at him; he's panting and trying his best to catch his breath. I've got to admit, he's cute when he's like that. I smiled at him with amusement and he took it as an insult. He then thrust on me, hard, and I cried once more.

"Levi!"

"More, say it louder." He orders.

"Levi! I can't take it anymore. I'm feeling something weird deep inside my stomach." I cried, pleading him to stop.

"Wait, I'm close." He hugs me as the both of us climaxes and he releases all of him inside me. We're both panting and catching our breaths. He slowly pulls out of me; his head is resting on top of my stomach, eyes closed, his breathing is still ragged. After a few moments, he looked at me with a smile across his face.

"That was amazing. I knew it would be great inside you." I blushed as soon as he said that. He leans forward to plant a kiss on my forehead and stare straight into my eyes. He tugs a bundle of my hair behind my ear and cupped his fingers on my cheek. "_, you are mine and mine alone. No one has liberty over you because from now on, your entire being is mine." His eyes suddenly turned dark and ominous. I can feel a killing intent making me shiver in fear. "Remember this, if I ever saw you with someone other than me, I won't be hesitant. I will do whatever it takes for you to be completely mine." He gave me one last kiss before heading beside me. He pulled the covers up and hugged me. "You're going to sleep here. That's my order." I snuggled close to him feeling his heartbeat against his bare chest. I wanted to sleep but I can't shake the thought of what he said and his expression.

"_He won't be hesitant about what?"_ This is my last thought before I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Warning: Contains sexual scenes only meant for mature audience. If you don't want it, don't read it.**

**This is a request for my bestest friend, she told me that since I'm doing a lot of Levi x Reader fan fictions, why not do LEMONS? So there you have it, my very first Levi x Reader Lemon fan fic. She's a very big fan girl of Levi too..Hope you like it..I'll be having part 2 eventually..XD Not much of a yandere part here because the yandere part is meant for Part 2..X3**


	2. Chapter 2: His Inner Demons

_**Reader's POV**_

I woke up in the morning feeling that the other side of the bed is empty. I quickly rose up to see that Levi is gone. _Where could he have gone to?_ I finally notice the letter that is sitting beside me. I took it and read the contents.

_ I really enjoyed our session last night. Who could have known that such a beautiful woman like you could actually make me feel so good? I've got to repay you some other time but right now, hurry up and get dressed. I've already made someone to get you some clean clothes; you'll see it neatly folded on top of the chair. You need to attend to your duties and meet my squad first thing in the morning. Honestly, if I can be in charge of all of this, I prefer to be in bed with you. One last thing, remember what I've told you last night, YOU ARE MINE my sweet little submissive._

_ P.S. Lock the room before you leave, I have my own key, don't worry._

_ From your dominator a.k.a Levi_

As I read every detail, I can't help but blush so hard. My body is heating up just from his words and the thought of him calling me his submissive. _What the heck is he thinking, giving me this nickname?_ I look for my clothes and finally spotted the chair. "Oh there it is." I get off the bed and take a shower. It's really amazing how the superiors got their own shower room in their quarters, so convenient. After I've done cleaning myself, I've put on my uniform, fixed the bed and finally went out of the room and locked it.

I walk my way into the hallway; it's really empty in this time of day, maybe because everyone is in the training grounds working their butts off. I giggled at the thought of it when suddenly I heard someone called my name at the top of their lungs.

"**_!" **And then I saw a very familiar face running towards me. _Mikasa?_ She suddenly hugged me oh so tight. **"_, what happen yesterday? Tell me. Did they hurt you? Did they do something to you? You didn't sleep in our room last night? Where did you sleep?"** Mikasa is asking me non-stop questions, I say she's really worried but I can't possibly tell her what happen to me or should I say between me and Levi or she will definitely kill him.

"Mikasa, calm down, they neither hurt me nor did something to me. See, I look completely fine." I tried my best to put on my best smile and controlled myself from blushing as I recall the memories of last night. I must never let Mikasa get suspicious.

"Well that's a relief; I thought that shorty did something to you. I almost thought that he raped you." I flinched. _Well not exactly but close enough, Mikasa._ "_Haha, _the Corporal? No, he didn't do that. You're thinking too much."

"I guess I am. You know that you're my best friend _. I worry every second for you." _Awww, she's so sweet._ "You don't need to worry too much. By the way, I have great news for you Mikasa." I snap her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" She said, completely focused on me.

"I've been put in the Special Ops Squad." I smiled at her but she repaid me with both shock and anger mixed on her face.

"**WHAT! YOU MEAN, YOU MEAN, THAT SHORTY'S SQUAD!?" **"Um, yes. I've been put into the Levi Unit." **"NOOOO! FIRST IT'S EREN, NOW YOU!" **Oh, no. Mikasa is losing her mind now, I thought this would be great news for her but I've guessed wrong. "Mikasa, calm down, I've also agreed to this. I would be fine promise." **"NO! BEING WITH THAT SHORTY'S SQUAD MEANS GREAT DANGER! THINK ABOUT THE THINGS THAT HE COULD DO TO YOU _!" **She hugged me after that, not letting go of me. "Mikasa, I must go now, I need to meet the other squad members or Levi-heichou will kill me." I removed her hands from clinging to me. **"I'LL KILL HIM!" **"NO MIKASA, DON'T EVER THINK OF DOING THAT!" I've warned her and gave her an angry look. "Now calm down, I'll be going now, understood?" I'm like a mother talking to a child here seeing Mikasa immediately calmed down. "Ok, just make sure you'll be alright, promise?" She holds onto my hand one last time. "I will be alright Mikasa, I can take care of myself so stop worrying." I gave her a pat on the head and my warmest smile as I leave her alone in the hallway.

* * *

"_Hmmm, _Levi said that I should meet with his squad members but I don't see them anywhere." I said while waiting in front of a rather old castle. Hanji-san told me that this castle is the former HQ of the Survey Corps but now used by the Special Ops Squad. _Oh, that's right Eren is also part of the Levi Unit. Hehe, it's been ages since I saw him. I wonder if he will be surprised. _I was interrupted with my thoughts when a pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes.

"WAHHH! WHO'S THIS!? PLEASE SPARE ME!" I beg for whom is responsible for this. I heard a chuckle and finally release their hands from covering my eyes.

"Well, you're one cutie pie." I turned my back to see a woman with short light ginger hair and amber eyes. She and I we're in the same height. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I'm Petra Ral, one of the soldiers in the Special Ops Squad hand-picked by Levi-heichou." She gave me a smile and I suddenly bowed in front of her due to my habit when meeting new people.

"Um, n-nice to meet you too, I'm (Last Name) (First Name). I was informed that I should meet all the squad members today, but I don't see the others." I asked shyly.

"Oh, they're already here." She said and right on cue, three other men showed up. They are all new faces.

"_Oi, _Petra, stop being so nice to the green horn." _Green horn? I'm not a green horn; I've killed a number of titans for heaven's sake._ I pouted and looked angrily to the man who looks rather old. _Is he older than Levi? I bet he wouldn't put anyone in his squad who's older than him. _"Why are you looking at me like that green horn? Oh, I know, you're falling for me aren't you? Sorry sweetie, you're cute and attractive but I already have Petra and I intend to marry her."

"AURUO! STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Petra immediately shouted at him and hit him on the head. "INTRODUCE TO HER PROPERLY!" She commanded and he immediately listened.

"Alright, alright, that hurts a lot Petra." He said while trying to ease the pain in his head. "I'm Auruo Bossard, one of the soldiers hand-picked by Levi-heichou for the Special Ops Squad. I hate to brag but I've killed a lot of titan, mainly 39 and assisted with 9. He began to act cool and he seems like imitating Levi even though there are far from similar. _I don't care if you killed a lot, show-off._

"Titan kill doesn't count on being a soldier Auruo." Suddenly a man with blond hair and brown eyes showed up behind me. "Hi, you must be (Last Name) (First Name). I'm Eld Jinn, second-in-command soldier hand-picked by Levi-heichou for the Special Ops Squad." He gave me his hand to shake hands with me.

"And I'm Gunther Schultz, also a soldier from the Special Ops Squad hand-picked by Levi-heichou." Another man showed up and he has short black hair and darker skin.

"Um, it's so nice to meet you all! Please take good care of me." I bowed in front of them. _Wow, I really can't believe that I'm talking to THE Special Ops Squad. They must be really skilled and strong to be picked __just like that by none other than Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier._

"_Haha, _you don't need to be formal in front of us _." Petra said, patting me on the shoulder and gave me a smile.

"She's right; we're all the same here. We are together as one team. Understood _?" Eld followed. "Yes!" I gladly said.

"Come now, we must meet with Levi-heichou and Eren inside the castle. They're waiting." Gunther suddenly interrupted. We all agreed and walk straight into the castle gates.

* * *

We came into the castle just to see Eren being scolded by Levi. His head is down as he takes in all the jabbering coming from the small corporal.

"_Heh,_ there they go again." Auruo said while forming a smirk on his face. "Does Eren always get scolded by Levi-heichou?" I asked. "Yeah, every mistake he did, he will get non-stop lectures. I'm just glad I'm not in his position."

"You were once Auruo." Petra interrupted the two of us. "T-THAT WAS BEFORE! I'VE CHANGED A LOT NOW!" Auruo immediately argued seeing the embarrassment in his face.

"Stop hiding the fact Auruo, it's true after all. Now, stay quiet, the three of you." Eld scolded us and then cleared his throat to get Levi's attention. "Levi-heichou, the new member is already here." Levi turned his gaze towards us as well as Eren. I move forward to be seen clearly and gave my best salute. "My name is (Last Name) (First Name). I'll do my very best to help the Special Ops Squad. Please take good care of me." I saw Levi form a smile in his face, he's really happy to see me but the one who has the widest smile is Eren. Levi was about to move towards me when Eren suddenly run outwitting him.

"_!" He hugged me, his arms tightening around my body. After a few moments, he pulled back. "_, why are you in here?" He questions me; still bearing the excitement in his face. "Well, I was picked to be a part of the Levi Unit. I was also surprised myself and here I am standing in front of you. I surprised you didn't I?" "I know, you really surprised me, it's been ages since I saw you again." Eren can't contain his happiness, he's been grinning and smiling non-stop and all I could do is smile back at him. I turn to look at Levi and there I saw it, he's furious. I can see clearly that he's not enjoying the scene in front of him. _Oh uh, trouble._

"**EREN!" **He growled making Eren flinch by the loudness of his voice. **"I'M NOT DONE SCOLDING YOU! GET BACK HERE!" **He commanded and Eren immediately followed. _Poor Eren._ I turn to look at the other squad members and they're all like frozen in fear. _What's with their faces, they all look so scared. Is it because of Levi? _It couldn't be. I mean they're with him a lot of times; they could have been accustomed to his attitude.

"**LISTEN ALL OF YOU!" **Levi shouted getting our attention; saluting all together in unison. He still bears the anger in his face. **"CLEAN THIS CASTLE FROM TOP TO BOTTOM. I MUST NOT SEE ANY LITTLE DIRT OR YOU'LL START FROM SCRATCH AGAIN! AND ONE LAST THING, WATCH OVER THIS BRAT!" **After this, he shoved Eren away from him using the bottom of his boot, sending him towards us falling in his knees. "Are you ok Eren?" I asked, giving him my aid. _God, I never knew Levi could be such a slave driver. _"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to this." He said as he stands up. We all salute once more before leaving but Levi suddenly called my name.

"You'll stay here for a moment Cadet _." He said bluntly, it seems that his anger has subsided. "M-Me?" I questioned back. "Of course." He replied. I look at the other members and they all allowed me seeing that I must obey my superior. "See you later _." Petra said as she waved her hand and walk out with the others. As soon as everybody is out, Levi move closer to me and hugged me from behind.

"We're finally alone _." He said while he nuzzles the back of my neck trailing down to my shoulder. "I really love how you smell, it's really intoxicating." He whispered softly through my ear, sending a tingling sensation around my body before nibbling it. I moaned. "L-Levi please stop." I beg. "No I won't." After that he pushed me on the wall, my back resting on its cold bricks before slamming his lips into mine, his kisses are rough. He bit my lower lip and I gasped, taking this opportunity to slip his tongue and explore my mouth. We battled for dominance but he won. While he's doing this, his hands are busy groping my breast squeezing them tightly. I tried to push him away from me but he's too strong. He's pushing me back by his own weight. He pulled back leaving me gasping for air. He began to lick my earlobe then to my jaw line and down to my collarbone. "I want to fuck you right now _." He said. I can feel his erection growing underneath his trousers as he rubbed it against me. _Damn it Levi! This is not the time to have sex with you! _And with all my strength I finally pushed him away from me leaving him quite surprise. He smirk, I looked at him with annoyance. He walks closer to me and cupped his fingers to touch my right cheek. "What a resistant little submissive you are, I like it a lot." I shoved his hands, still bearing the same look in my face.

"LEVI, I'M NOT YOUR SEX TOY! I'M A SOLDIER FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT WEIRD NICKNAME, I'M NOT YOUR SUBMISSIVE!" I shout at him, releasing my anger. He just stood there, his face not bearing any expression. _Arghh, you can be annoying sometimes, you know that._ "If this is how it's going to be, I might as well quit. The only reason why I'm in here is because of your own selfish desires!" I can't contain myself anymore and I blurted out; giving him one last glare before leaving but he quickly hold onto my arms and it was very tight. "L-Levi, stop it. It hurts." I beg but it didn't work, instead he tightens it even more. "_Ouch, _Levi!" I finally looked at him but I froze as my eyes met his. His look was intense; I can feel the darkness in it. This is the same look I saw back then when the other squad members froze in fear like little children. "Don't you ever dare leave me _. You don't know what I'm capable of." I began to shake in fear. _I didn't know this part of Levi. He's completely different, almost EVIL._ He releases me and brought me into his embrace then kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just don't want you to leave. Do you understand?" He apologizes and I nod in silence, after that he let go of me and finally out to help the others but as I walk every step, the feeling of fear still lingers inside me. _Is this the true Levi?_

* * *

**Hmmmmm, not much of a LEMON, huh? Hehe, I guess Chapter 2 should be entitled as LIME but because it's a fan fiction series with the same title, I didn't change it~lol ..Haha, ANYWAY Levi is now showing his inner demons bit by bit..What will happen if he can't contain it anymore?**

**CHAPTER 3 ~ coming soon (and that I can promise you, there's definitely LEMON in it)**


	3. Chapter 3: His Madness

**Author's Note: Some parts may creep you out or make you feel disgust. The Yandere ship should be clear enough for you so please think first before you read. Thanks..**

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

I walk down the hallway still trembling from what I saw back then. _I've never seen Levi like that. He's like a very different person. That cold and dark expression and those fierce and deadly eyes, just thinking about that makes me shiver_.I continue walking still having the feeling of fear inside me. I don't want to know what he's capable of, who knows what that could be and I'm positive that I won't like it.

"No, I must not get carried away by my fear. I'm a soldier, I must be strong." I told myself as I put my hands into a fist and tried to shake-off the early memory. "Now, I must go and help the other members of the squad in cleaning this castle." After that, I hurried my way out.

* * *

"_! Over here!" Petra called out from a distance as she waves her hands up in the air getting my attention. I quickly spotted her and run towards her direction.

"Petra!" I shouted. Moments later, I finally reach her and rest for a while to catch my breath. When I'm done, I brought my head up and looked at her. "So, how's it going? Need any help from cleaning?" I ask.

"Well, we're almost done but I think you could give Eren a hand in doing his job?" She said pointing the horse stable.

"Oh, cleaning that, it's fine. I can handle it." I gave her a smile and quickly move-out but Petra stopped me for a moment. "What is it Petra? Need something else?"

"Um, _, are you ok? Did something happen back then when you're alone with Levi-heichou?" She suddenly asked out of the blue. Her face is a look of concern.

"I'm ok Petra, nothing happened." I look straight to her eyes to make her believe that I'm not lying.

"Are you sure? When I called out for you, you were spacing out. I thought something happened since you're obviously thinking a lot. I'm just worried that something terrible might happen just like...before." Her voice is low and it seems like she's trembling. What could she mean by that? Did something bad happen before? Now to think about it, Petra and the others looked petrified earlier when Levi is extremely angry to Eren. Maybe this is the right time to ask.

"Petra, what is it? What do you mean by what happened before and may I ask why you and the others are petrified by just the sight of Levi being extremely angry?" I asked straight out but Petra shifted her gaze away from me. It's clear she is scared of something. I really wanted to know.

"Petra, please." I asked again. She finally looked at me but she's still a bit reluctant. She finally decides to talk but quiet as a whisper. "Well, I don't know exactly the details but all I know is Levi-heichou has a very dark secret. I think it is connected to his past but the only people who knew this are the ones close to him, mainly Commander Erwin, Major Hanji and Squad Leader Mike."

"A dark secret? Could you tell me some other details you know Petra?" I asked another time, feeling very eager. I know I can tell something about Levi's attitude just now if I can know just a little hint about him.

"Ok..One thing I know is he's a **sadist**. He, he enjoys punishing people and seeing them suffer to the point of dirtying his hands with blood. I, I remember back then..he, he almost killed a soldier out of anger because he betrayed him and disobeyed his order causing a lot of trouble for us. But the soldier was sorry for his actions still, Levi-heichou..." Petra stops up to that point. Her hands are trembling as she covers her mouth. Her whole body is covered with cold sweat and her expression shows fear. I think she is picturing something disgusting.

"P-Petra, what's wrong?" I comfort her in any way possible, stroking her back to remove her from her thoughts. "You don't need to tell me if you can't."

"No, I must warn you. It's from your own safety especially now that we see that Levi-heichou has somewhat gain a very strong connection to you." She quickly argued and immediately composed herself. "_, you must be very careful not to let him get to that point. If he wants something, he will do whatever it takes just to obtain it completely and I mean EVERYTHING." Her eyes are very focus and both of her hands are holding both sides of my shoulder, her fingers almost burying on my skin. "I don't want something like that happen again."

"I..I understand Petra. I'll be cautious." I said. "YOU BETTER BE!" After giving me one last look, she finally calms down and releases me. She turned her back to me with sadness on her face. "Sorry for my behaviour _. I know you may be thinking that I'm weird but it's the truth, that's the reason why we we're scared earlier. We're scared that it will happen again."

"No, it's fine Petra. Thanks to you, I discovered something important. I owe you." I hold her right shoulder to turn her gaze back to me and gave her my warmest smile even though deep inside, my fear increases. _Is that what he meant by what's he's capable of?_

"Thanks for understanding me. Well, let's had enough with this, we need to smile." Petra said as she force herself to smile. We were interrupted when Auruo suddenly called out to me.

"HEY GREEN HORN! WILL YOU HELP OUT EREN HERE!?" He shouted from a distance. Calling me green horn again, well typical Auruo I guess, so I just replied back with my tongue out. He was pissed when he saw that and Petra and I both laughed at him.

"Well, I'll be going now Petra. Thanks for the info." I smiled at her and waved her goodbye. "Be careful." "I will." And I finally disappeared from her sight.

* * *

"_Aughh,_ this is so hard, cleaning horse stables and feeding them." Eren keeps on complaining while he's doing all his work alone. He didn't notice me when I suddenly appeared behind and surprised him.

"Hi Eren!" I quickly said causing him to jump and drop all the fodder on the ground. "AHH! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" He shout at me and I immediately apologized giving him my _I'm so sorry_ face. He looked at me with quite an annoyance but soon let it go as he takes a huge sigh. "Fine, what do you want _?" He asked.

"Well, Auruo told me to help you. He said you could use some help and I can clearly see that." I giggled while looking at the fallen fodder. Eren gave me another fierce look and I jolted and at the same time, stopped giggling. "At least, you can start by helping me pick this up, am I right _?" He said.

"Ah right! Sorry for the delay. Let me help you with that." I quickly lend him a hand and together, we picked up the fallen fodder and put them on their places and soon fed each horse. We finished the job quickly as expected since I'm here to help and maybe Eren is happier and livelier being with me. He still hasn't change. We sat on top of the fodders we piled up earlier and just relax for a while looking at the crimson sky. It's already sunset when we're done.

"You know, I've never expected to see you here _. I'm really glad you were chosen in the Special Ops Squad, at least I have someone I know here a lot." Eren looked at me and gave me his trademark smile. _Oh, Eren, I'm happy too and I miss you guys from the 104__th__ squad, I wish I could meet them right now. I longed for that warm atmosphere._ I smiled back but Eren quickly noticed something on my face.

"_, you got some dirt on your nose." He moves his face very close to me while he tries to remove the dirt that's on my nose and I quickly blush. We stayed like that for a few moments before he finally moves back. "There your face is clean to go." He looked at me and finally noticed that I'm extremely blushing. "What's wrong?"

"You know, you've could at least let me do it myself." I pout at him and he just laughs at me. "You're so cute when you pout." He said. "EREN!" I shouted, getting a little pissed. "Ok, ok..But seriously _," He didn't finish his sentence, instead he moves closer and planted a soft kiss on my left cheek. "Thank you." I blushed again and Eren just looked at me with such amusement. I became irritated and turned my gaze away from him and then I saw it. Levi-heichou was watching us from afar. My blood immediately runs cold and I was petrified, my face filled with horror as I saw his dark expression. What's creeping me out is that he looked at me for a moment and then gave me an evil smirk._Oh, no. What does that mean?_ Who knows what's going on in his mind? Did he get the wrong idea?

"Eren, I have to go now." I said, my voice is low and my head is down. Eren began to worry but I told him I'm ok. Eren stopped asking questions and allowed me to go and finally left him alone. I must not let anything like this happen again or Eren will be in trouble, or worst, me. Levi-heichou must be thinking something right now; I must never let it turn into a big misunderstanding especially the kiss on the cheek. I should clear this, here and now.

* * *

I decided to go in his office to talk to him about what he saw earlier but I'm still standing in front of the door. I'm scared to face him because who knows what he'll do to me this time but I must clear the misunderstanding so I must be strong.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I knocked three times and he gave me his permission to come in. I turned the knob and open the door revealing Levi-heichou seated on his chair but felt something strange as I enter his office.

"Oh, _, please come here and take a seat." He smiled at me as he points out to the chair in front of his desk. I flinched when he said that. At first, I hesitated but slowly move closer then finally seated. _What the heck? He became nicer to me but that smile is still creeping me out._

"Ah, L-Levi-heichou..AH! I mean Levi. There's something I want to tell you." I said, not looking straight into his eyes. My head is low. Something really felt strange, like I'm predicting something ominous.

"What is it, _?" He said as he moves his hand to reach my hair and brush his fingers through it. It sends shivers up to my spine and I looked at him with shocked but his dark smile never fades. "Um, um..It's..It's about earlier..The one you saw back then...at the horse stable.." I was interrupted when I suddenly felt that he immediately groped a bundle of my hair tightly when I said those words reminding him of the earlier event. I wince by the feeling of pain when my hair was being pulled a bit.

"What about it?" He continued asking. "Um, I..I would like to tell you that it was nothing..There's no meaning to it, I..I swear. It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, a little thank you from Eren. Please, don't misunderstand, Levi." I finally decided to look at him straight from his eyes; I've got to build up my courage if I'm talking to this guy. But, even though he's smiling at me like it was nothing at all to him, his eyes say it all. He releases his hand from playing with my hair and stand up from his chair.

"About that, it's ok _. I didn't misunderstand it at all. There's no problem with that, so it's fine. It's too childish to react on something small like that." He said and he headed for the kitchen to make something to drink. "You like to drink something _, tea or perhaps coffee?" He glanced at me for a moment asking what I would like to drink. "Umm, coffee?"

"_Heh,_ nice try _. Erwin told me you don't drink coffee. I'll just give you my special tea." He gave me his smile and I immediately shivered from that very image of, I don't know, _creepy and scary?_ I don't know. I'm feeling something strange here. _He's too nice compared to what happened yesterday and earlier._ I've got to get out of here before he comes back.

I silently moved out of the chair being careful not to make any noise and tiptoed my way out but a cold voice suddenly called out to me stopping me from my tracks. I jolted as soon as my name was called and I slowly move my head back to see Levi standing behind me holding a tray with two cups of tea seated on top of it. _The heck!? That was FAST? Brewing tea isn't that fast or did he prepared this beforehand?_

"Where are you going _?" He asked making me tremble with fear. Damn, my whole body is frozen and I'm having cold sweats all over my body. "Um, bathroom..sir?" "You're going to the bathroom, OUTSIDE, when clearly I have one right over there." He counter argues shifting his gaze to the direction of his bathroom.

"Um, I need to get something I forgot." "You've forgotten what?" "My hair tie? It's hot so I want to tie my hair up." A nervous chuckle broke out of my mouth as I try to cover my escape but it has no effect on Levi.

'You're already wearing your hair up, _." He quickly replied; looking above me. "Huh? Ah, right, my bad.._Ehehe,_ it was something else." "_, let's just have a seat and drink this tea. It's a waste to drink it cold." He orders me to come and seat with him. He puts the tea on top of the table and offers me his hand. "Come."

"Um, it's ok really, I'm not thirsty heichou." He looked at me with his fierce eyes when I called him heichou instead of his name. "Sorry, I mean Levi." I panicked but he quickly changes his expression and smiled at me again. "Here, this is yours." He offers me the other cup and I took it. I'm hesitant to drink, staring at it for a moment. "Drink it _. You don't like it? It hurts me if you don't."

"N-No, I like your tea. It's just; I don't feel like drinking it." "Why is that?" "Um, I'm terrified to ask?" "Go on?" He smiled at me but now I can feel the darkness in it. "Do you put something in here...like poison? He paused for a while then laugh at me. "Why would I ever put poison in it? I love you and I won't kill you. Now DRINK." Those words even scared me, he's looking at me with those fierce eyes and my hands are shaking. "O-Ok."

Slowly, I brought the cup on the tip of my lips and began to drink a few. As soon as it landed inside my mouth, it tastes as normal as any other tea, and it's delicious. I smiled at him but he looked at me with a triumphant face. It's like he has fulfilled something and he's smile is even creepier than before. "Good night, _."

"W-What?!" Before I even realize this, my body became numb and my visions became blurry. The teacup I was holding fell down from my grasp and was broken into little bits, spilling the remaining tea. My body lost its strength and fell down to the floor. " . ?" With my last strength, I looked at him and tried to ask him but darkness finally consumes me and I lost consciousness.

"You really are a naughty little girl _. Disobeying me like that. I told you, you're mine but you didn't listen. Now, you will face the consequences of your own actions." He said before he lifts me up and delivers me somewhere.

* * *

I woke up from a sharp pain I'm feeling on my neck. _What is this?_ I open my eyes revealing total darkness. _Am I blindfolded?_ I can't see anything and I cannot move. One thing is because my body is still recovering from its numbness and I felt like both of my wrists and my ankles are tied-up together tightly, more than that, my hands are tied above me.I can feel my back resting against the cold wall behind me and the floor is dump and that smell; it's really foul and nasty. _Is it perhaps BLOOD? What room am I in? Some kind of torture room or something?_ I tried to call out for help but soon realized that a cloth is tied up around my mouth preventing me from doing so. I flinched as soon as I heard footsteps getting closer to me. I started whimpering and sobbing from fear.

"So you're awake my dear _." I recognized that cold voice. It's..it's.._Levi?_ I started to struggle free but he quickly pinned me on the wall. "Hmmm..MmmMm.." Darn, I can't say a single word. This cloth around my mouth is preventing me.

"_Shhh, _be quiet or that cut from your neck will increase." I quickly stopped but I can't help myself from trembling. "Good girl." He leans forward and licks the blood that is flowing down from the fresh cut I just got. I wince in pain as I felt it sting and started whimpering again. "Yes, that's right. Cry in pain, I want to see your agony." After that, I felt a cold metallic object pressed on the other side of my neck and with a swift movement, another cut was created, blood flows out from it. "HMMM!" Tears are now rushing out of my eyes. I can't take it, it hurts.

"That crimson blood of yours is quite delectable and rare. How about another cut to your arms and legs? I would love to see its beautiful color stained your creamy skin. You know, like strawberry syrup glazed on a vanilla ice cream. Now that's making me hungry for you even more. Oh, but I'll do that sooner or later. I need to kill someone else first before I pleasure you HARSHLY." He moves closer to whisper in my ear. The feeling of his breath makes me shiver. "Once I killed HIM, there will be no distractions and you will be completely mine. But I'm not going to give him an easy death; I'll kill him slowly and with pain." After that, he licked my earlobe and pulled back before letting out an evil chuckle. "I can't wait to have you so I'll do this fast. Stay here, ok?" He said before leaving me and finally locking me inside.

I tried to struggle but I can't, it's too tight. Please, someone help me! _EREN IS IN GRAVE DANGER!_ I struggled and struggled and soon kicked on something. It tumbled down creating a massive noise as it clatters on the floor. It sounds like empty 3DMG air tanks. What's this doing here? Either way, I think it created a noise good enough for someone to hear outside and luckily, Petra, Eld and Gunther are passing by.

"Huh? Did you hear something Eld?" Petra asks as she stops while still carrying some boxes kept in the storage room. Eld looked at her and stopped as well. "No, why?"

"I think I heard something inside that room, a sound of clattered air tanks. Maybe someone's inside." Petra moves closer to the door and tried to clarify if she really heard something and pressed her ear to the hard word.

"HMMMM! Hmmmm! MmmmHMHMM!" I tried my best to be heard and kick the other air tanks nearby.

_CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!_

"See, there really is someone in here! Eld, let's open the door." Petra orders him to help and Eld quickly put down what he was carrying. Gunther also did the same. They tried to open it but it was completely shut.

"Darn, it's hard to open Petra." Eld complaints, seeing his fingers bruised from the rough wood.

"Stand back!" Gunther said as he prepares himself to charge at the door. Petra and Eld moved out and he immediately runs to the door, bumping it. He continued doing this and finally breaks the door. They quickly entered the room and saw my condition.

"**_!" **Petra quickly came to my aid and cut off the ropes that restrained me and pulled the cloth that's preventing me to speak. I hugged her and cried a lot.

"Petra! I'm scared! Levi will..Levi will! WE NEED TO HURRY OR EREN WILL..EREN WILL DIE!" I plead for her help but Petra noticed first the flowing blood on my neck. "OH MY GOD! _, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" She quickly took a piece of cloth cut-out from her blouse and made it as a bandage to cover the blood around my neck. "Now, where are they!?"

"I don't know..But we must hurry." I can't stop crying but we were interrupted when Gunther and Eld called our attention. "You two must see this, I think this is where the missing corpse of that soldier back then been kept for a long time." Eld said with a rather feel of disgust in his voice as he lifts up the lamp of light he was holding.

All of us were shocked by the revelation we saw and all of us are filled with horror and at the same time disgust. I can feel my stomach curled up inside me and I feel like vomiting. _So this is the foul smell that irritates my nose earlier. This is HORRIBLE. HOW CAN HE DO THIS?_

"So the missing corpse was not thrown outside the wall but kept here until it decomposes. What more shocking is HIS BODY WAS CHOPPED DOWN LIMB BY LIMB." Petra said as she tries to calm herself preventing her to puke out by the horrible and disgusting view of the soldier's corpse. The blood around him makes it even worse and the nasty smell is overpowering.

"Eren..No, this can't happen to him." I said as I tried to fight the fear inside me and compose myself even though I'm frozen in place and my legs are shaking. "WE MUST HURRY NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"


End file.
